The Secret Admirer
by Marsetta
Summary: Hannah is receiving gifts from a secret Admirer. At first it was fun and flattering, until the gifts turn creepy and people start to get hurt. Warning Attempted Rape Happens!
**Okay, here is another horror one, if you remember my last horror story, The Quill, you'll know that I suck at horror, but the idea wouldn't leave me. There is attempted Rape in this as well as molestation of a 16 year old. I do not condone either of those, fyi.**

 **Here is a story for CoMC and Feburary Event Teamwork, numbers 15/1.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

This was the third gift in six days. Valentines day was soon now, only four days to go.

The gifts were simple at first, a letter with a rose attached, a box of chocolates, this time it was a bag of her favorite candies. She was flattered, she had never had a secret admirer before.

She never thought that she was pretty enough for that.

"What do you got there?" One of the boys of her house asked while they ate lunch.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." Hannah grinned, popping a bean in her mouth and tasting the strawberry flavor. A shove from behind made her choke on her candy.

"Watch it." A seventh year Ravenclaw boy sneered at her. He had been doing that for about a month now. Shoving her around, making fun of her, making her feel like crap. She didn't know why, nor does she know what to do to stop him.

She cleared her throat of the candy and bowed her head. The bag of candy was left on the table as she rushed out of the room.

* * *

 _I can't let him do that to my love. He is going to pay._

* * *

The next day Hannah was again sitting in the hall, her mood was brighter then when she had left the night before. She ate beside her friends without a care in the world. Then the whispering started. Hannah tried not to listen in, she didn't like gossip much, but the name that was mentioned was the boy from the day before, from the last month.

"-the infirmary. I don't know, they said that he was found on the third floor." The whispers all said the same thing. He was found bleeding on the floor of a bathroom, his left ring finger and his tongue were missing.

Hannah shivered in fear. Everyone was freaked.

The mail arrived then, owls of every color came swooping in. A pink owl even swooped in, landing awkwardly before a random Gryffindor boy, who blushed when he took the card.

She wasn't expecting the package that was deposited next to her plate. She couldn't stop her grin. She was actually anticipating the next time she would receive a gift from her 'Secret Admirer'. A letter rested on the top of the box.

'Dear Hannah,

I thought that you would appreciate this gift. I know that school can be hard, so I will do my best to make your time here as comfortable as possible.

Your Secret Admirer.'

She quickly lifted the lid, and promptly screamed. Blood was the first thing she saw. She didn't dare look closer at the contents of the box as she pushed herself away from the table, tripping over the bench, and falling on her bum.

Students looked over to her, a couple screamed as well when they looked in the box, she could hear a couple students puke. Teachers ushered the students out of the room quickly.

Hannah found herself in the infirmary, a blanket wrapped around her and a comforting hand rubbing her back. Hannah gave her friend, Daphne Greengrass, a grateful smile.

Hannah had befriended the Slytherin girl over the summer, the two went to the same resort for a week trip to Paris. They had struck up a friendship that Hannah never thought possible within the school walls.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked finally after a stretch of silence. Hannah didn't want to speak, especially about _that,_ every time she thought about it, she would remember the heavy scent of blood that poured out of the box as soon as it was opened, the image of a human tongue and finger, severed from a living person, sitting in the box. She tried to erase it from her mind, but every time she succeeded, something would remind her of them.

"I'm fine. I just, don't want to talk about it, please." She looked up at her friend, and got a nod and a tight smile. She just hoped that the Slytherin didn't try anything rash.

* * *

 _I hurt her. She didn't like the gift. I didn't mean to, now I need to do something to make it up to her._

* * *

It was a few days before they allowed any mail to come through, and everything was scanned for unusual residue, like human skin. Hannah shivered when she thought about it.

Anything sent to Hannah was checked especially, a teacher even stood by her when the first wave of mail arrived.

She froze when the owl touched down. Her hand shakily moved to the note, the teacher, Prof. Snape, had his wand at the ready, just in case. The other teachers were waiting as well. Everything was silent.

'Dearest Hannah,

I am so sorry. I didn't think you would act that way. I am deeply ashamed. I have gotten you a present that should please you. I hope it is the right size.

Your Secret Admirer.'

She set the note aside and went for the box. Snape held his wand right up to the box, a light enveloped the box. She took the lid off at his nod.

Inside was a length of white material. Taking it out revealed a very, skimpy night gown.

"He sent you Lingerie?" She heard to her left. She didn't know who asked, her face paled, tears came to her eyes. Her heart hammered in her chest. She dropped the gown and stepped back. Prof. Snape waved his wand at the items, sending them to Prof. Dumbledore's office to be inspected. The other teachers along with Snape tried to get the students to go back to their meals.

* * *

 _That was better. She didn't scream. Maybe she was just surprised? I think I'll get rid of that nuisance, she has been mean to my Hannah for too long._

* * *

Hannah was wrapped in a blanket, her friend Dean was sitting next to her, his presence helped, just the thought that someone was there for her, who would protect her, was calming.

"Did you guys hear? A Gryffindor seventh year was just found missing her tongue and her left finger!" Someone shouted from the door, pulling everyone's attention to them. Hannah's eyes widened, and Dean moved to her side, pulling her into a hug. Both kept close as the stamped of curious students rushed to the door, their heads bowed together.

When the room was empty they looked up, and Hannah screamed.

A box, looking exactly like _that_ box, was sat innocently before her. It could have been anyone, anyone who was int he room before, and that was a lot of students.

She didn't move to grab the card, she didn't move. Daphne was there the next time Hannah came to. Dean was still holding her, his strong arms around her.

"What do we do? The teachers are still at the infirmary questioning the students." Dean looked up at Daphne, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Should we read it? Or leave it?" She looked right at Hannah.

"I, I can read the card." She told them, unwilling to look in the box.

'Dearest Hannah,

I hope you liked my last gift. I can't stop picturing you wearing it, you'd be the sexiest being on the planet. I got you these, I know you didn't like them the first time, but I was hoping you could keep them, for me.

Your Secret Admirer.'

Hannah wanted to throw up. Someone was picturing her practically naked, and he keeps sending her severed fingers and tongues. She shivered.

Dean moved to open the box, only to be stopped by Daphne.

"Don't open it." She warned. Hannah nodded, she didn't want it to be opened either. She cuddled into Dean's arms as the other students returned, with them were a few teachers who would take care of the box and the card.

* * *

 _How dare he try that? He is taking advantage of MY Hannah! She is allowing him to hold her like that, how only I should be allowed to hold her. He is going to pay!_

* * *

Hannah was woken up by a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked around, she had fallen asleep in the student lounge, the teachers were gone now, and the students were milling around, though most have gone to sleep by now. Daphne was smiling softly down at her.

"Where's Dean?" Hannah asked immediately, Daphne looked over her shoulder.

"Last I saw, he had left to go to the loo." Daphne informed her. Hannah was filled with dread.

"How long ago was that?" She asked, her heart beating fast. There was a psycho loose, why was he going anywhere alone?

"He left, an hour ago? With Neville and Ron. Did you want to go check on them?" Daphne asked, looking at her friend. Hannah looked at the door, she was just worrying too much. He probably went back to his dorm with the boys.

"Yeah. I know it's stupid, but I need to make sure he's okay." She smiled sadly up at her friend. Daphne smiled tightly, nodding.

"You aren't stupid. I'd be worried too. Come on." The girls made their way to the bathrooms closest to the lounge.

She smelt it before she saw it. The smell of burning flesh. She and Daphne took off to the scent. Students were already gathered around the burning bathroom.

"There were several students in there when it exploded." Someone commented. Hannah was crying. She knew who was in there.

"Look, a note." A first year Hufflepuff pointed out. Pinned to the wall was a note, addressed to Hannah.

'Dearest Hannah,

I am sorry, I know that he was your friend, but I had to get rid of him. He was using you. You should never have to be used. The others were just collateral.

Your Secret Admirer.'

Hannah was sobbing into Daphne's shoulder when the teachers finally put the fire out.

* * *

 _I think it's time for me to tell her how I truly feel. She should know by now that I am willing to do anything to keep us together,_ Anything.

* * *

The weekend was there, students had been packing and leaving since the deaths of Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Terry Boot, and Dean Thomas. The funerals would be held soon.

Hannah was going to be taken to a secure place, somewhere that the _'Secret Admirer'_ couldn't possibly follow.

Daphne went with her, and Hannah was grateful, she didn't know if she could survive if she didn't have a shoulder to cry on.

The two girls were lying on the couch, a blanket around them. Hannah was in Daphne's arms, crying into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I never thought you would react that way." Daphne's words stilled Hannah, made her blood run cold. Her tears stopped in fear.

A hand stroked through her hair. "At first it was fun, watching you opening my gifts, your face lit up in delight. But then, you screamed. I didn't mean to scare you." Her words were soft, her voice would be soothing, if the words had been anything else.

"I didn't want you scared of me. You never wore my present, the gown. You would have been the sexiest being on earth if you had. Not that you aren't sexy like this." Hannah couldn't move, the hand kept caressing her hair.

"And then Dean had to go and trick you into liking him. He tried to open your present. How rude. So I had to get rid of him. The others were a bonus. At least now everyone will know that you are mine." Hannah couldn't take it, she pushed out of Daphne's arms.

"You killed them!" She screamed, her hands were shaking as she backed away. She looked to the door, which was behind Daphne. Why hadn't anyone come? They were supposed to be right next to the door.

"I did. They were trying to take you away from me. They treated you like crap." Daphne moved toward her. "Don't come any closer!" Hannah yelled, looking to the door again.

"They can't come get you. I may have slipped something into their morning tea." Daphne told her nonchalantly.

"I don't want to hurt you, dearest. I only want you to love me, love me as much as I love you." Daphne moved forward again. She got to Hannah before she could force herself to move, her strong hands gripped her arms.

"I could never love you. You're a murderer!" Hannah tried to pull herself from Daphne's grip. Daphne growled and threw Hannah onto the couch, straddling her hips. Daphne's lips descended onto hers, capturing her in a bruising kiss.

Hannah pushed her off and rolled off the couch, crawling away. Her ankle was pulled, dragging her back into the arms of her _friend._ Daphne bit down on Hannah's neck, sucking on the skin there, her hands roamed down her body. A blood curdling scream left Hannah's mouth, leaving her throat dry.

Daphne ignored it and continued to explore Hannah's body, her hands going places Hannah had never let anyone touch before. Tears streamed down her face.

"Please. Stop." Hannah's voice was raw, her words were rasped out. Daphne stopped, her hands on Hannah's hips, her lips moving off her neck.

"I just wanted-" Daphne started, Hannah didn't give her the chance to continue, smashing her head back into Daphne's.

Hannah used the chance to get to the door. Pulling it open she found the two guards, lying motionless on the floor. She ran away from the scene, getting as far as the kitchen before she was tackled.

"Why did you do that?!" Was screamed into her face. Daphne lifted a hand and slapped Hannah, before caressing her face with the same hand.

"I'm sorry, you made me do that. I don't want to hurt you." She told her, moving down to catch her lips again. Hannah was able to kick her off.

"Don't come near me!" She yelled, grabbing for a weapon, her hands finding a carving knife.

"You don't mean that. I love you." Daphne tried, her hands up. The kitchen door opened, giving Daphne the chance to move forward, knocking the knife out of Hannah's hands and gripping her waist and neck.

At the door was an auror, their wand was raised.

"It's her. She's the one who hurt those seventh years, she killed the boys." Hannah told them before choking as Daphne's hand squeezed her throat.

"I did it for you. I love you. Why don't you accept that?" Daphne's grip tightened gradually, making Hannah see black around the edges of her vision.

"If you won't accept that. I'm going to have to make sure that no one can have you, that no one can hurt you like you have hurt me. I love you too much to let you feel this pain." Hannah was clawing at the hand gripping her throat. The last thing she heard before blacking out was an older woman's voice yelling.

* * *

 **You can guess what happened. Not sure how it ended exactly. In my mind, Mrs. Weasley get's revenge for killing her baby boy! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! But I don't know if Hannah died. That is totally up to you.**

 **Now, I don't know why I killed off those boys in specific, well, I know why I killed off Ron, he's my favorite character, I had to add him, and the only way I could do that without making him a main character, was to make him a victim.**

 **I am a horrible person. I didn't want to announce femslash up there, because it would be a dead giveaway on who the killer was. So, I am sorry if it surprised you. There is a warning on attempted rape and sexual molestation up there, so at least there was that.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it, or at least thought it was alright.**

 **Mars**


End file.
